


Things Lance Loves

by not_a_machine



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Arizona - Freeform, Cuban Lance, Disneyland, F/M, First Kiss, Hawaii, Hawaiian Hunk, Klance Secret Santa 2016, M/M, More tags to be added, School Dance, Slighlty OOC Holt Family, Summer Vacation, christmas break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9001951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_a_machine/pseuds/not_a_machine
Summary: This is my piece for the Klance Secret Santa!! This was a really fun thing to be a part of and I can't wait until next years. There was some troubleshooting, the main being having to write this on my phone, locked in the bathroom, hiding from my homophobic family members (I'm on vacation right now) but I still wanted to get it posted before Christmas Day. Without further ado, enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my piece for the Klance Secret Santa!! This was a really fun thing to be a part of and I can't wait until next years. There was some troubleshooting, the main being having to write this on my phone, locked in the bathroom, hiding from my homophobic family members (I'm on vacation right now) but I still wanted to get it posted before Christmas Day. Without further ado, enjoy!

Lance loved a lot of things. It was a well known fact. He couldn’t help it, he was just full of love and willing to share it. _Wanting_ to share it. He didn’t think he could keep it all to himself if he tried.

  
Lance loved his family. His mother, the short, lovable, black haired woman. Her hair was always pulled tight into a bun, her eyes always sparkling dark blue like his. He loved his little sister, Lilith, who had shoulder length brown hair and a level of energy only obtainable by a five year old. He loved Malachi, with his shaggy brown hair, in seventh grade and figuring out who is, who he wants to be for the first time. He loved his father too. Even though he had tore their family apart and now lived in a mansion with some rich blonde girl, he still loved him. They didn’t talk about his father though.

  
Lance loved his friends. He had a lot of memories with his friends. He loved those memories. Like that one time when they all decided to go to Disneyland. Pidge won some robotics contest, but more importantly; Pidge won them tickets. They had to share with her partner, Shiro, but that was fine. He was a mutual friend of theirs anyways. After realizing they had one extra ticket, Shiro invited his little brother, Keith to go with them. They arrived at the park early one Tuesday morning during winter break, and stayed until midnight. They bought fast passes, Pidge complained about being too short to ride most of them, and Hunk screamed with him on Space Mountain. They stuffed their faces with a shit ton of junk food and Pidge whooped their ass on some arcade games. That was the day their little trio became a quintet. Lance cherished the times when it was just the three of them, but he did value his memories with all five of them as well.

  
Lance loved the summer. He loved busting out the crop tops and the booty shorts, he loved ignoring the judgemental stares of passerby and watching them lose their shit. Another one of Lance’s favorite memories was in the summer. It was freakishly hot, he had settled on a pair of bubblegum pink shorts and a royal blue t-shirt, cropped of course, as all his summer shirts were. He walked over to Pidge’s house, shocked to see she too had busted out the short shorts. When he shot her a questioning glance, she simply responded with “It is 120 degrees outside fucker, I can wear what I want to”. She wasn’t desperate enough to resort to the one crop top she owned, but she did pair her white shorts with a nice lime green tank top. When they returned to his house, they saw Hunk waiting, in a pair of tan cargo shorts and a yellow tank top. He waved to them, and continued his conversation with Lance’s mother. Malachi and Lilith were with them, snacking on some crackers. Keith and Shiro strolled up shortly afterwards. Shiro, refusing to ever buy a pair of shorts, had been wearing a pair of whitewashed skinny jeans with a shit ton of rips in them. He had ditched his shirt in a futile effort to cool down his body temperature, according to Keith, who had been wearing some red basketball shorts and a loose fitting black t-shirt.

  
There was also someone else with them. A new girl, the face of a goddess and the body to go with it. Lance immediately matched her with the description of Shiro’s new girlfriend, Allura. Her long silver hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and a sky blue sundress was draped over her body. She introduced herself to everyone, and was almost immediately accepted into the group. Lance found himself very happy, Shiro deserved someone like her. As the day wore on the sun only got hotter, and after sitting on the porch talking to everyone for a while, Lance grabbed some cherry popsicles for everyone, hoping to cool down their body temperatures. His mom kicked them off of the porch (It had just been redone and she didn’t want to stain it) so they all went and sat on the curb, shoes abandoned. They took turns seeing who could make the cheesiest jokes (Lance won) and Pidge had complained about not being able to put her hair up anymore, as she had just cut it about a week ago. After throwing away the popsicle sticks, Lance grabbed the water guns, squirting them all in the face before handing each person their respective water gun. As the hours went on the fight only got more intense, eventually graduating to water balloons as well. The sun started to set, the weather finally cooling down (but still incredibly warm) and slowly, the group disbanded. Allura was first, her uncle, Coran came to pick her up in a new looking ford truck, and after saying her goodbyes, they sped off. Next was Keith and Shiro, their mom called asking them to call home, so Keith grabbed his skateboard, Shiro put up the kickstand on his bike, and they were off. Pidge was next, Explaining her dad had the CEO of NASA coming over for dinner so she had to shower and get ready. Hunk and Lance talked for about fifteen minutes, before his mom called out “Keiki, no ka mea, manawa awakea”. Lance had no idea what it meant, but Hunk said it was time for dinner so he too said his goodbyes, and jogged across the street to his house.

  
Lance, now all alone, walked back inside, showered and changed into his pajamas. And he was incredibly happy. He loved that day.

  
Lance loved Christmas, Lance loved the holidays, but his favorite Christmas was probably the one in 9th grade. His parents were battling for custody of him and his siblings, and at the time, they were being ping ponged between the two like a volleyball. After a huge debate in the court, and eventually a giant fuck up, Lance wasn’t legally allowed to spend that Christmas with any of his parents. Hunk’s family, which was practically his second family, invited him to go to Hawaii with them. Lance had been to Hawaii a few times with Hunk, and he loved it. Ever since moving to Arizona from California in third grade, he didn’t get to surf that often anymore, so that was always a nice treat. Lance could never understand why Hunk’s family would move away to the mainland. It wasn’t Lance’s place to say though, so he didn’t question it.

  
They arrived on the twenty third, Hunk’s family greeting Lance as one of their own. He didn’t understand Hawaiian, but Hunk was his translator. His “kupunawahine” as he called it had told them to go down to the beach with his two little cousins, Kelani and Leilah. The twin girls were about five, and were both thin and lean, but despite that fact they were almost splitting images of Hunk. Kelani was very comical, always cracking jokes and with a pleasant aura always surrounding her, while Leilah was more relaxed, she was quiet unless she was really comfortable with someone, but with a heart of gold. They mixed really well together, and Lance loved them immediately. He later received a new bright blue surfboard for Christmas, and him and Hunk immediately ran down to try them out. That was when he found out that Kelani was a beast on a surfboard. Leilah prefered swimming to surfing, but she did join them and was pretty good at it as well. Lance came back from that trip with more love than he had when he left.

  
Lance loved school dances. He loved going out with Hunk and getting themselves some nice suits, while Pidge begrudgingly put on a dress and some makeup. She did wear a suit once, and while she loved it and looked great, her parents were pissed. And that's how they found out the Holts were strictly Christian transphobes. Anyways, this dance was different. Keith and Shiro were tagging along with them to go suit renting, and Allura was going with Pidge, and she admitted to being more willing to put on a dress when Allura was there excitedly showing her options and stuff that would look great with the lipstick color she had in mind.

  
Shiro and Keith had to leave early, so Lance and Hunk didn't get a chance to look at their suits. Lance was pretty sure he would have died anyways, seeing Keith in a suit, due to this big crush and all. Pidge teased him and Hunk was supportive, but for the first time in a while, Lance was nervous. Dreadfully nervous. He wasn't sure if he was gonna confess his feeling tonight, but he was adamant on getting at least a dance with him. That would be enough.

  
They arrived, Lance and Hunk sporting black tuxedos and a blue tie for Lance, and a yellow tie for Hunk. Pidge had been wearing a green cable sweater dress, long sleeved and clinging tightly to her body until her knees, where the dress stopped. She had paired it with a pair of black heels and a matching choker. Her hair, which had been straightened, fell to her shoulders, and she was wearing a dark pink lipstick. They all looked pretty great actually. Then strolled in the last of their group. First was Allura, looking stunning as always. She had her hair curled, cascading down in ringlets. She was modest with her makeup, just some winged eyeliner, a dab of holographic eyeshadow on the lids, and a bubblegum pink lipstick. Her dress is what really made her stand out though. It was strapless, the top part white as it clung to her until it reached her hips, then cascading down in an explosion of pastel colored silk. There was soft pinks and baby blues and minty greens and calming yellows and soothing lilacs. It was really, a spectacular dress. She was clinging to Shiro’s arm, who had been wearing a completely white suit with a black bow tie, his newly dyed strip of white hair proudly contrasting with the rest of his head. But what Lance was really preoccupied with was Keith. He had on a simple pair of dress pants, a black button up and no suit jacket, and a red clip on tie around his neck. And his hair was pulled back into a ponytail and Lance couldn't breathe. But then his eyes shifted to meet Keith's. And he saw they were framed in a pair of thick rimmed black glasses. Lance vaguely remembers a text from Keith in the group chat saying he lost one of his contacts and needed to wear his glasses.

  
This boy was gonna be the death of him.

  
They said all their hellos, exchanged compliments (Lance almost fainted right then and there when Keith murmured “I like that tie, it brings out your eyes) and eventually they did some normal dance things, like eat food and, well, dance. Then came the first slow song. Lance and Hunk danced the first dance together, they always did, and Shiro and Allura ran off to dance together too. Pidge and Keith were too busy geeking out over something to care, but Lance told himself he was absolutely going to get a dance from Keith next time. And eventually there was a next time. So he took a deep breath and walked up to him.

  
“Oh, hey Lance” Keith popped a piece of fudge in his mouth after addressing Lance.

  
**It was now or never.**

  
“Dance with me??” Lance asked. He had intended it to be an innocent question, something sweet, but it ended up coming out fast, words spilling over his tongue. He could've sworn Keith turned red a little as he took his hand and allowed himself to be led to the dance floor. Keith wasn't very coordinated, so it was a lot of awkward baby steps until he got the rhythm of it. Keith had wrapped his arms around Lances neck, while his arms rested on his waist. The song went on, both of them blushing messes, but all good things must come to an end, as the song eventually came to a close. Lance took a leap of faith, besides it seemed like Keith wanted this too. Sometime during the dance one of Keith's had slid up into his hair. So Lance leaned in and kissed him, it was a slow and sweet kiss, and Keith kissed back, both of them seemingly content to just stand there and enjoy each other. Eventually their kiss was broken up by a chaperone that happened to be walking by, but they didn't care. They knew there was many more kisses to come.

  
And Keith?? Well Lance loved Keith   
He loved him a lot.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
